An unusual protector
by anais.dakota
Summary: The rubble, where you hid beneath, gets lifted up and you close your eyes, waiting for you to get killed. Your eyes open surprised when you hear a feminine voice with french accent whisper "A girl has survived..." (Widowmaker x reader)
1. Beginning

Everywhere was dust,making you unable to see what happened around it had cleared,you found yourself standing in the middle of the ruins of your noises could be heard in the distance as you started running as fast as you air caressed your face as you ran through small gaps between destroyed for you,you have never been a person to catch the eye of someone,it was more like people forgot that you existed.  
You reach a big place and memories of the past day float in your people,the smell of food and the sound of almost seemed surreal.  
You catch the glimpse of something laying beneath a big piece of a house and slowly walk closer,nearly throwing up when you see what it is.  
A dead place is full of dead bodies.  
You start running away,not caring about a a while you stop panting hard and try to catch your breath,as you feel the fighting noises coming look around and notice a pyramid like part of a house and quickly hide underneath it.A few seconds later,you hear shooting sounds right outside your hiding your fists and curling up and the floor,you simply let your tears flow down your a while the sounds die down but you keep laying on the floor,not trusting the rubble,where you hid beneath, gets lifted up and you close your eyes,waiting for you to get killed. Your eyes open surprised when you hear a feminine voice with french accent wisper _"A girl has survived..."_  
-  
 **Author's Note:**  
 **Hey everyone who is reading of all I hope you enjoy the story so far!If you want you can leave me a comment about what should happen next ^•^**  
 **I am sorry for mistakes I made,this was written in less than 15 minutes.**  
 **Hope to hear from you soon!**  
 **Love A.**


	2. Surprise

Your eyes quickly take her in:long lashes, slender but curvy form, pale blue skin and long black not to forget - the rifle. Your eyes widen slightly at the sight but you continue to stare at her. Something in her eyes changes as she looks down at you, not moving. "..aren't you afraid?" the woman asks you after a moment of silence. Furrowing your brow and thinking for a second, you shake your head " are pretty." She looks taken aback for a moment, but then grabs you by your arm, after making sure none of your bones are broken.  
Before your brain can even realize what is happening,you're already flying over the rooftops with her.

 **Author's Note:**  
A short chapter...I promise the next one to be longer!Hopefully, you enjoy the story so far :)


	3. Goodbyes

The view from above is even more a few buildings are still intact, the rest look like big are bodies all over the ground and you can still see the points where something closer to her body, you feel the air blow through your hair and watch mesmerized how her silkish hair flows in the air.  
Your stare causes her to turn her head and look at you you smiling at her, confuses her even more.  
The ground comes closer as we reach the edge of the city.  
She carefully puts you on your feet, almost like your bones would break if she was not a last glance over the shoulder, she disappears, leaving you with confused thoughts behind.


	4. Author's Note

Hey,  
thank you so much for reading this story.I hope you like it so far ? .  
Everytime I get a writing block, I write another chapter for this one...  
My main focus is currently on my story called 'MY own ancient person' ( ) and it would be great if some of you could check it and my other stories out ? Thank you ! Chapter 5 for this story will be uploaded soon !


	5. Decisions

As soon as the woman disappeared you find yourself wondering what had just happened. You were alive and still breathing, only maybe you were even only survivor from this city...after all, you had only seen empty streets from above.  
Thinking back to the time above the rooftops brings a small smile on your had ever fascinated you as much as this woman, a sniper did...and somehow she had spared your life.  
You had the feeling that there was more to her actions than you could see and it only increased your curiousness.  
Something inside your mind told you that you wanted to see this person again as you were standing on the small hill above the destroyed city.  
It was a place where you used to come often, especially when you wanted to be it a coincidence that she had brought you to this place?  
Fingernails dig in the skin of your hand as you clench your fists and promise yourself that you would come back to this place with new power in one year.  
You turn your back towards the ruins of your old life and start walking into the unknown landscape, the unusual coldness and lifelessness of the sniper's body in your mind.

Author's note:  
Please read, it's important!  
Since so many of you seem to enjoy this story( 800 reads in two weeks ? ﾟﾒﾜ), I want to let you decide which path your character will choose.  
1\. She becomes an overwatch agent  
2\. She stays independent  
3\. (Talon agent?)  
To vote simply leave a comment with a number or your idea!Thank you, please continue reading ^.^ Don't forget to vote and share!  
Love A.


End file.
